


像最后一样

by Lychee__Ly



Category: Lisoo - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Jisoo, F/F, Top Lisa
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lychee__Ly/pseuds/Lychee__Ly
Summary: 我真的是一个拖延症很严重的人。说了很久要写一篇文拖到现在才写完。还有很多梗等着我去填。打星号的地方联系起来理解哦。





	像最后一样

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的是一个拖延症很严重的人。说了很久要写一篇文拖到现在才写完。还有很多梗等着我去填。打星号的地方联系起来理解哦。

咔的落锁声让被蒙着眼睛的智秀心尖一跳。

原本今天晚上就是个意外，完全的意外。说好了巡演的时候千万要做到的就是禁欲——她被那小家伙趴在耳朵边上湿热呼气求欢的时候捏紧了白净却相当没有威慑力的拳头轻轻吐出了这个词语，Lisa，在外面巡演的时候要禁欲。

但是现在看来的确是白说了。越来越肆无忌惮的眼神暗示，在迷乱的灯光里忽然投射过来不容她躲闪的眼神，借着乐队的节奏若有若无触碰到身体的手，和拥抱的时候谁也看不出来的猛然收紧手臂而传来的心脏咚咚跳动的热烈，无一不在给她传达着强烈的信号。她擅长在大庭广众之下玩这样挑逗的隐晦把戏，一直都擅长，甚至是借着歌曲已经安排好的动作亲吻过来的时候得寸进尺的样子都那么迫切。

“因为我尝过姐姐的身体，所以想要再吃掉你。”

虽然房间一早就安排好了，但并不妨碍Lisa跟在自己身后没事人一样闪身进房间，用脚带上门后拿出十二万分的兴高采烈来庆祝难得的机会，紧紧拥抱着智秀，顽劣孩童的笑容挂在脸上显得越发迷人。好了，智秀知道自己对她这样强迫又撒娇的请求完全提不起拒绝的力气。

从一起坐在昏暗的保姆车后排的时候起就提不起了——明明自己好好的什么事没有，却在小孩压上来的时候放松了自己完全不愿意作抵抗，只有口头还孱弱地表示着可怜的自我立场:“Lisa，现在是在外面。她们打开车门看到这个样子怎么办？”一边顺应本心地从小孩本来就松松垮垮的上衣边把手伸进去在这样的暧昧里释放心瘾。

她们在拉着帘子的汽车后座纵情嬉戏。唇舌之交只是一种迫不得已的抚慰，明明只是想要借这样的接触来扑灭情焰，却适得其反起来。小孩肆无忌惮地用自己的嘴唇轻轻碾压过她发糖的挺翘的唇珠，心形的，纯洁的，色情的一小枚可爱的肉。

“掉色？”分开的时候牵扯出了极细的银丝，小孩忙着在她身上上下其手也没忘记用舌尖带走嘴角一点腥甜，直到智秀恍惚之中问道，“会被看到。”

“我试过了，”小孩翘起嘴角。那是完美的恶作剧得逞的笑容，“不会掉色，放心吧。”

她还想解开衬衫的扣子继续往下，可是现在这样狼狈的样子一时半会儿已经收拾不好了，智秀在拉扯中使出力气把她推开了一点距离，“嘘——”

她脸上仍然带着潮红。昏暗的车灯很适合这样的，金智秀——暧昧的潮红，被亲吻后充血而盈盈欲滴的嘴唇，微乱的头发，眼里闪烁着的动摇。

Lisa对她这样因偷情而起的潮红上瘾。金智秀时常是个一本正经的人，甚至对她说过工作是工作恋爱是恋爱这样一本正经的话，然后每次都对自己的逾矩默不作声地让步，就像被叼住了脖子的雌鹿一样温驯，眼睛里还闪烁着悔不当初的水光。

“那再亲一下。”Lisa笑嘻嘻地用骨节漂亮的大手帮她扣好扣子，再捋了捋智秀最近格外重视的她的空气刘海，乖巧得仿佛刚刚那个把车厢里气氛引爆的犯罪分子不是自己。

智秀盯了她不出三秒钟，然后泄气地伸手点了点潮红已经褪去的脸蛋，“只准亲一个。”

在心里暗暗计算下来，另外两个人差不多也快上车了。她一直深深恐惧着和Lisa的事情被别人发现，尤其是当面撞破。她难以想象那个瞬间自己会有多么尴尬。在这方面脆弱的自尊心在心底摇旗呐喊。

“好哇。”Lisa答应下来，然后伸出一双不容反抗的大手捧住她的脸，直接绕开智秀划定的路线冲嘴唇而去。怎么可能只满足于亲脸那种哄小孩子的东西，更何况每次如果只亲脸的话她还会偷偷蹭掉。

“好了她们要回来了——”智秀在渐渐升腾的缺氧感里以接近于求饶的语气冲她呼气，就连她重新被Lisa揉得乱糟糟的刘海都是那么可爱，光是看着她这副拿自己完全没有办法的样子，Lisa就恨不得把她箍起来，“我没在开玩笑——”

就在车外那人的手指搭在车门把手上使出力气拉开车门的同一个瞬间，已经整理完毕衣衫和妆发的Lisa结束了一秒前的恋恋不舍，极快地回到了智秀左边冰冷的位置上，并且悠闲的样子仿佛已经在这里保持了起码二十分钟。另一侧的智秀依然是垂着头，刘海娴静地垂下来遮住还没来得及擦掉的被欺负出来的微小眼泪，没事人一样望着膝盖上翻开的那本《海边的卡夫卡》。完美无缺的平静，完全平复的呼吸，恰好被衣服袖口遮住的暧昧的齿痕。

“好香。”拉开车门后悠闲转了转白皙手腕上车的Jennie察觉了最后一丝痕迹，交错的香水气味漂浮在车厢里，“姐姐最近是换了香水吗？今天出门的时候可没发现还会有这样的感觉。”

智秀翻书的手停在一半，眼角的余光刚好瞄到Lisa因为她人无心之问而翘起的嘴角。她在心底感到羞愤，因为这已经是Lisa所留下的最轻微的痕迹了，那些被布料衣衫遮盖的地方，常人窥探不到的秘境，还留下了更多她一想起来就突突心跳的痕迹。

“刚好借了Lisa的来用一下而已。”她的声音有一种莫名其妙心虚的沙哑。一如既往的不擅长撒谎，还好Jennie并非真的对这个问题的答案感到好奇。就在智秀为逃过一劫深深呼吸闭上眼睛，准备趁着Rose也坐好之后好好忙里偷闲睡上一觉的时候，伴随着汽车引擎发动的声音，她的左手忽然被温暖的手掌盖住了。这本来也无可厚非，但是见她没有反应之后小孩越来越得寸进尺，直接把身体转过来眼看就要压在自己身上——

“姐姐忘了系安全带。”Lisa一边说着，一边拉过安全带带着笑容蹭过智秀的胸口，“要注意安全。”

“被发现就死定了——”智秀的口型是这样的。

“那就和姐姐一起死好了。”Lisa的口型更夸张。

令人无法理解的热恋脑，不论智秀作出怎样的努力都好像自己其实只是一只被Lisa关在仓鼠笼里玩弄的仓鼠，自己以为的努力其实约等于徒劳地在笼子里跑圈，光是一天比一天关爱的眼神就有够她好好消化的了。

“晚上一起睡怎么样？”Lisa握着插销的手和拉着安全带扣匙的手迟迟不插进去，智秀被她的身体以微妙的力度贴着，听不见系好安全带那一声清脆的“咔”让她很是着急。果然，Lisa又有了更过分的要求。她几乎都要怀疑当初出发之前的约定都被小孩子忘记了——

“第一，大家睡单独的房间。”

“第二，不准用那种方式对我。”

“第三，不能一起睡觉。”

她在脑子里飞快地过了一遍并非很久之前所制定的约法三章，然后沉住气在Lisa面前举起了一根手指，继续在微微颠簸的车厢和怀抱里做口型。

“第一，大家要睡在单独的房间。”

“酒店的房间都是单独的——我们不是。”

早就知道Lisa会有不知道从哪里钻出来的鬼点子反驳自己，做好了心理准备的智秀伸出第二根手指。

“第二，不能用那种方式对我。”

“那种？”Lisa挑起眉毛，相当无赖地笑了起来，“这样？还是这样？还是哪样？”

她的目光隔着智秀的衣服准确地一个个落到了先前偷情的时候在她身上吸出来的红印，随随便便就指出来三个，“可是姐姐已经默许了不是吗？”

“第三，”智秀因为紧张咬了咬嘴唇，“Lisa，不能和我一起睡觉——”

“Lisa可以把毛毯递给我一下吗？”

Jennie在前排忽然伸出的手臂把她吓了一跳，幸好Lisa没事人一样应诺下来然后腾出一只手把毛毯递了过去。虽然是忽然被小插曲打断，她充满玩味的眼神仍然没有离开智秀的脸，仿佛一个已经知道了博弈游戏的结果，所以不慌不忙地享受着过程。

她的手又回到了安全带插销附近。

“我不和姐姐睡觉。”她睁大绝对纯真的眼睛看着毫无招架之力的智秀，然后贴近她的耳朵，这次趁着车厢里音乐的声音大了一点，伴随着杂乱呼出的气流，智秀听到了她的声音。

“我想和你做爱。”

她的脑子瞬间因为Lisa的直白爆炸开来——为什么一定要是这个词？她完全可以说睡觉，甚至是抱之类的隐晦用法，为什么一定要这样直白，让自己好不容易褪下去的脸红又涨潮了。

“因为，我真的很想和秀做爱。”她说这句话的时候，因为身形过于瘦削而凸显的喉头迫切地上下滑动着，抛却了最后一点修饰语。

智秀放弃抵抗了。刚好经过了减速带，她靠在后座的头微微摇晃了一下。

“插进来吧。”她低声说。*

伴随着安全带插销清脆的声音，小孩已经回到了最左边几乎靠着窗户玻璃的位置，把高大的身体乖巧地蜷缩起来，明显的得了便宜还卖乖。

 

“我上次接近于单独和姐姐在一个房间，”Lisa的肩膀微微转动，在外面套的那件衣服就顺着手臂滑落到手上，她一边走过去把衣服挂好，一边拿出口袋里还剩下的那颗包装粉红的棒棒糖把它轻轻放在酒店床头的木柜上，“还是过年的时候，明晟那天晚上睡得很安稳来着。”

“你再提过年时候的事，我可就要生气了。”智秀把她那抹得意的笑容收在眼底，其实说到底，那件事也是怪自己真的没什么原则。难得一家人能够在过年的时候聚在一起聊天吃饭，偏偏侄儿又很喜欢Lisa——智秀这样完全不能理解几岁小孩世界也讨厌带小孩的人不知道Lisa究竟是给这小子下了什么魔咒，让他在晚饭的时候就哼哼唧唧地晚上要和Lisa一起睡觉，听她讲好玩的故事。在他说完的一瞬间，智秀的心里松了一口气又有了别的担忧。还是她低估了Lisa，以为有个小孩睡在中间自己就不会被怎么样，因此只是害怕晚上这两个人吵吵闹闹到自己休息不好。一开始的气氛也蛮正常的，监督着小孩子乖乖躺在被子中间，关上灯，然后——

“小姨不要玩游戏了，亮亮的我睡不着。”

一只小手从被子里不安分地伸出来，然后挡在她的屏幕上。原本马上就要通关的游戏就在这关键性的两秒钟之内game over掉了，哗啦啦的数字显示着还差一点点分数就能破掉之前的最高记录。智秀惊得眼镜从鼻梁高处滑到了嘴唇，她仍然保持着原本的姿势，但是强忍住把毛茸茸的小脑袋按下去的冲动而杀气腾腾地微笑起来。

“那我转过身去玩，你好好睡觉。”她深呼吸两次，然后极其迅速地转身背对着另外一大一小继续开了一次游戏。小孩不依不饶地抗议起来。

“可是这样小姨还是有光。”

智秀刚想要让他乖乖蒙住头睡觉，自己的嘴倒是抢先被一只大手给捂住了，原本就没戴好的眼镜滑落到地板上，视野模糊下来的智秀反应过来了罪魁祸首，却在开口的前一秒被手指戏谑地插进嘴里。

她感到莫大的羞耻，不仅仅是脸，甚至是黑暗中盖在单薄睡裙下的身体都跟着发烫了。

“乖，你和我换个位置，我帮你挡住小姨的光，你就能好好睡觉了。”那人简直就是满嘴哄骗小孩的把戏。把手指牵扯着从她嘴里拿走，然后与已经被瞌睡虫打倒的小孩子换了一个位置，Lisa很快就从她身后贴了上来。

“这可是在家。”智秀的声音带了点颤抖的意味，她知道接下来Lisa想要干什么，那双怎么也不愿意安分的，哪怕身旁还睡着孩子也不避讳的手，悄悄地在与孩子共同盖着的被单下游走着，临摹智秀身体的曲线，在某些——Lisa特别喜欢的地方反复来回，直到把智秀身上那件睡袍在被单之下折腾得乱七八糟才算满意地停了下来。

Lisa靠过来贴在她耳边的时候，刚好小孩发出了睡梦里特有的呓语。她含住智秀发烫的耳垂，在唇舌之间折磨着那一小颗无辜的肉，然后用更加无辜的声音开口道:“姐姐宁愿玩游戏也不愿意和我玩。”

“如果把他吓醒了怎么办？”智秀已经无法抵抗Lisa娴熟自然的求爱，两人在温暖的房间里穿得都不厚，她甚至感觉到了背后来自Lisa胸口的摩擦，还有她若有若无的滑过睡袍最下端的小动作。

金智秀。

虽然很可耻，很不想承认。

但是她在这张还躺着她亲侄儿的小床上，湿得一塌糊涂。

“不怎么样。”Lisa已经消磨掉了最后的耐心——她的手钻进睡袍里面，顺着肌理轻而易举地握住了智秀胸前温驯的小羔，顺便用指腹挑逗着她将醒的樱桃。因为长期练习舞蹈而变得粗糙的指腹对敏感的身体来说是不能负荷的刺激，即使之前已经偷偷发生了这样的关系，智秀仍然控制不住自己地喘出了声。她在下一秒折起手臂，抵在嘴上以期能够尽可能不发出那样的声音——Lisa所描述的，“姐姐那淫秽下流的声音”。

“仅仅是这样就已经快要到极限了吗？”Lisa一边揉着挺立起来的樱桃，一边用另一只手直接将碍事的睡袍向上撸到了智秀的胸口之上，这动作幅度有点大，因此身后不远处的孩子又迷迷糊糊地哼哼了几声。两个人共同保持了几秒钟克制的沉默，连呼吸也跟着压到了最轻缓。

“我迟早要被你折磨死。”智秀的小羔在Lisa宽大的手掌里轻轻被把玩，偶尔恶趣味地加了一点力气，就柔软地在指间鼓出一点点。另一只手已经滑到了因为湿而贴在身上的内裤附近，从小腹一点点伸进去，然后智秀感受到了紧紧贴在自己身后的Lisa发出的低声闷笑，霎时间羞赧万分，恨不能夹紧大腿把这个不速之客给赶走，但是她已经在能够作出这最后反应的前一刻被温暖的快感放倒了。

“原来已经这么湿了。”Lisa一边与她嬉戏，一边完全剔除掉废话地给她进行实况播报。手指按在蝶翼上，带着一对蝶翼在黑暗里蹁飞，灵巧的指间时而按压时而打转，有意无意地蹭过小小蝴蝶的头部，那颗饱满的珍珠，真正敏感的地方，一股股电流般的快感自腰下蹿升上来，她害怕自己连呼吸都能飘出暧昧的声音，越发咬住了手腕，控制不住腰身地随着这恶童的指间一起在快感里摇曳，宛如被晚风玩弄于股掌之间不胜其力的水莲。

“姐姐这样春情泛滥的样子，即使不用开灯，我也能和看到一样了解。”Lisa的手已经需要在滑腻里用力才能不滑脱，“平时绝对不会脸红的姐姐，现在一定是红着脸含着眼泪和我做的吧。”

“嘴上说着我一点都不感兴趣，做爱的话，不想要……这样伤害我的字眼，以期让我变得和姐姐一样正经起来，结果偏偏到这时候才原意——亲口告诉我，其实你自己有多么想我……”

说到这里，大概是平日里做了一大堆小动作还不太能得到回应让她在心里堆积了些委屈，明明是在捣乱的Lisa声音也跟着颤抖了起来。

“我……什么时候……亲口说过——”智秀被一圈一圈的蹂躏弄得意乱情迷，于律动中无力反驳道，“亲口说过我很想你——”

虽然不想说，也碍于她这点小小的自尊心不愿意说，但是在Lisa滑进膣内的瞬间，莫大的被填满了空虚的快乐驱使着她偏过身子伸手抱着Lisa的头颅，揉乱她发丝，与她流出灼热气息的唇舌接吻相亲。智秀不得不承认自己已经上瘾了——不论是缠绵的口舌，还是在Lisa的进进出出之间发出轻微水声的那地方，只有这样才能让她无比真实地感觉到她们确确实实已经在一起了这件事。

“不是这张嘴。”Lisa的舌尖滑过智秀心形的上唇珠，难得主动的亲吻让她忍不住加大了手上的力道，换来的是智秀手臂的缩紧和一次更汹涌的涨潮，“是姐姐下面的小嘴哦。”

过分的黄腔在这时候就是火上浇油，智秀泄气地闷哼着，已经放弃了之前咬着手臂的打算，自喉咙伸出尽可能地收敛着沾满性欲的呻吟。

“啊……嗯……”她在一次又一次对花蕊的顶撞之中被推向了更纯粹的欢愉，与此同时又为着自己的轻佻而蹙起好看的眉毛。

已经顾不得那么多了，管他是在家还是在哪里，这张床上是不是还睡着那个孩子。现在她所想要的，就是那温暖的有些粗糙的手指，在身体里抽插来去，每一次对她身体寂寞的填塞都是一道打在她神经上的闪电，刺激着她，又诱惑着她。

她忘情地亲吻着她的小情人，确确实实的——比她小上两岁，老是不太安分的小情人，有点难以启齿的她的初恋，她的初吻，她的初夜。Lisa的热情与身体就是对智秀而言，诱惑在人间的实体。

“啊——秀啊，好像已经在收缩着舍不得我离开了呢……”Lisa把头埋进智秀汗水还粘着发丝的肩膀，“要来了吗……”

她的世界好像喝醉了酒后那么绚烂摇摆，在这张床上被Lisa用最小的幅度抽插着于安静之中任由快感一点一点蚕食掉可怜的意识，最顶峰的快感已经在向她招手，一股柔软温暖的快乐在下身聚拢。

“想要……得到高潮……”智秀说话的时候，不太优雅的涎液从唇角沿着脸庞滑落，似乎任何一种天性使然的欲望都快要被释放。

然而不甚如意。被子的另一边在深夜睡梦里耸动起来，然后清醒了。

“小姨，我想上厕所……”

她花了整整五秒钟消化这句话。

“啊……那个……”智秀身下的床单已经湿透了，她在被单下摸索不知道给扔到了哪里的内裤，被浇灭了情致的沮丧让她听起来很不耐烦，“想上厕所的话可以自己去。”

Lisa好像在笑，她用胳膊肘顶了一下Lisa的肚子。后者相当有自觉性地把手指抽出来，帮她拉下睡裙，末了没忘记整理一下。

“可是好黑，我好害怕。”

“那就让Lisa和你一起去，我不方便。”

“可是Lisa已经睡着了。”

“她没有——”

一大一小争执的空气里传来了自然娴熟宛如已经持续了几个小时的轻鼾。

智秀深吸了一口气。

“好，我陪你去上厕所。”

 

“还在生我的气。”

系完最后一个结的Lisa从床边站起身，在欣赏自己小小作品止于察觉了智秀的一抹别扭劲。尽管已经被蒙上了眼睛，紧紧咬着的嘴唇仍然透露着她的心情。Lisa能够猜个八九不离十。

绳索系得不紧，给她留了挣扎的空间。要说最大的不安，其实应该不会来自于对肢体的束缚，而是来自于被蒙住眼睛之后对未知的深切不安。

“那我可要好好赎罪呢。”

她在智秀打开的腿间埋下头，凝视着灯光下无所保留的瑰丽的花瓣。她喜欢这样的充血之后由外向内自粉色而带上血红的渐变，犹如一朵娇妍的玫瑰一般让她由衷想要赞美造物的神奇。

尤其是当她用嘴唇和舌头触碰智秀最敏感的秘密时，那不设防的脆弱阵阵瑟缩，又在颤抖里期待她温柔的取悦，耳边还回荡着终于不用顾忌孩子后淫糜的呻吟。每舔舐过她一次，智秀被捆绑住的身体就艰难地在空气里顶起。她低低的声音不用包裹什么下流的字眼，就已经是涂毒的春药了。大概连她自己，在这样无拘无束的放飞里也不知道自己的呻吟有多么迷人。

“想要喘就大声喘吧，姐姐。”Lisa在她身体上留下吻痕，“插进来的时候，就是最安全的时候不是吗。”*

那对胸前柔软的小羔因为高涨的性欲而跳跃着，最后被Lisa含在嘴里慢慢用舌头碾过最坚硬的部分。一路吻到胸口之后，她可舍不得放过这次好不容易获得自由的一对小羔。保守主义者因为她的吸食变得更加害羞，呻吟已经从刚开始克制而间断的闷哼变成了带着绝望意味拖长的声音，在手指的动作之间被挤压得偶尔变形尖锐，不停颤抖。

“我不要戴眼罩，”智秀忽然乞求道，“高潮的时候看不见你的脸——”

“会怎样？”Lisa看着已经被水润湿了一大块的眼罩和勒出红痕的智秀的手臂，事先并未想到她会忽然提出摘掉眼罩的请求。

“我会害怕……”

没记错的话应该是天不怕地不怕的啊。除了恐高，恐大型犬之外，居然还会在这时候，害怕……

害怕看不见Lisa。

“抓到了，姐姐的又一个弱点。”

她取下眼罩，爱怜地整理智秀凌乱的头发。智秀总受这样，做的时候爱流泪。Lisa看着她卸掉所有妆容之后的素颜泪眼婆娑的样子。明明在更多时候简直一本正经到不可亵玩的程度嘛。

很有默契地在智秀最终的高潮里接吻，感受着她身体的抽搐颤抖，然后慢慢归于平静。

“现在还会生过年那次的气吗？”Lisa用大拇指的指腹轻轻拭去她眼角还没来得及滑落的眼泪。

“我生气从来都是因为你总是在无理取闹。”智秀侧过脸，“Lisa啊，你什么时候能长大。”

“在现在这种时候，还能生气，也是姐姐生龙活虎的表现。”Lisa自顾自地说着俏皮话，然后为她解开情趣游戏的绳索，将她打横抱起。

现在该去做一点清洁。

“哪种时候？”水温合适，冲过皮肤的时候很温柔。她顶着并不防雾的玻璃上渐渐模糊掉的Lisa。

“姐姐心里不是很清楚吗？今天——发生的事情，让媒体们趋之若鹜的事情。”Lisa的声音夹在水声里。

是应该最清楚不过了。智秀在心里苦笑。

“不过姐姐不用担心，不管今天或者以后发生什么事，我们变成什么样，我都会和你在一起的。”

“又是情话。”智秀道。

“这是保证——”Lisa换了一个定义，“我不能决定除此之外我无法干涉的事情，无法得知每一天是否就是这样生活的最后一天，所以我的决心是，每天都如同最后一天般地——。”

“什么意思？”智秀咀嚼着她兜兜转转的话。

“啊。”不久之前还一副厚脸皮样子的Lisa现在反倒不好意思起来，“没什么。”

“我现在觉得你好像长大一点了。”

“姐姐刚刚是在夸我吗？”

她并不能看到水雾里智秀的微笑的表情。

“没什么。”

 


End file.
